1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organosilane compound and an organosilica obtained from the organosilane compound.
2. Related Background Art
Studies have been conducted on various organosilane compounds and organosilicas obtained from the organosilane compounds. For example, the Journal of Organic Chemistry, Vol. 67, pp. 5279 to 5283, 2002 (Document 1) discloses an oligophenylene-based organosilane as an organosilica which can be utilized as a surface-treating agent. Moreover Document 1 discloses a triallylsilylbenzene derivative having a halogen substituent or a boranyl substituent, as an organosilane compound for producing an oligophenylene-based organosilane.
Additionally, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-89588 (JP 2006-89588 A) discloses an organosilica obtained by hydrolysis and polycondensation of a certain organosilane compound, including an organosilane compound having a triallylsilyl group, in a solvent.
However, as for the organosilane compound described in Document 1, a synthesis of the organosilica through a hydrolysis reaction is not investigated. Moreover, a commonly-used organosilane compound having a trialkoxysilyl group is chemically unstable, and easily reacts with silica gel in the reaction system and with a minute amount of water in the air in the purification process during the synthesis. For this reason, it is necessary to adopt a process, such as filtration and distillation, under no-water conditions during the purification process. Accordingly, the synthesis process for the organosilane compound is limited. Furthermore, it is difficult to produce a mesostructured organosilica in relatively moderate reaction conditions in the case of using an organosilane compound having a triallylsilyl group. Additionally, it is difficult to use the organosilane compound described in the Document 1 or JP 2006-89588 A as a raw-material compound for producing an organosilica having a function, such as a refractive index controlling function, a light absorbing function, a light emitting function, and a charge transferring function.